


Siren AU Oneshots

by teacuphoneybee



Series: Septic Siren Au [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cute, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Pirates, Sirens, marvelsepticeye - Freeform, ocean man take me by the hand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacuphoneybee/pseuds/teacuphoneybee
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for a pirate/siren au with the egos





	Siren AU Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - “Have you always been this beautiful?”

“Have you always been this beautiful?”

“Oh, shut up,” Marvin snorts, flicking water over the edge of the dinghy with his tail. “You sailors and your flattery.”

“I’m serious!” Jackie says, laughing as he dries his face. “The moonlight doesn’t do you justice, _a stór_.” 

Marvin’s heart leaps at the nickname - _my treasure_. And stars, does he feel like one around this man. He reaches up to him, grinning. “Well then, want to come take a closer look?”

“Only if you promise not to flip the dinghy this time.” 

The siren rolls his eyes. “That was _one time_ and it wa-”

“It was _not_ an accident, and you know it.”

“Fine, I won’t flip your shitty little boat,” Marvin huffs. “Now come on, captain. Tell me more about how pretty I am~”

“You’re a nightmare,” Jackie says, smiling despite himself. He slips off his heavy boots and a few layers, then dives into the water. Marvin is kissing him before he even manages to open his eyes. The siren’s magic swirls around him, mixing with the sensations and leaving him dazed and desperate for more. He barely notices the burning in his lungs until he’s being dragged back to the surface. 

When he finally catches his breath and looks up Marvin is grinning, his too-sharp teeth glinting in the sunlight. “You love me, though.”

Jackie leans forward, kissing him again. “I _adore_ you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey another au!! If you want to chat about it you can check out my [tumblr](https://scribblehoneybee.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
